This invention relates to an arrangement which includes a moveable tower and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a tower which includes an accommodation section for carrying passengers.
Many people enjoy visiting amusement or theme parks where they may experience various rides. The present invention arose in an attempt to design a new ride which would be thrilling and attractive for the participants and yet completely safe. It is believed that the invention also has applications in other fields.